1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a display device, and more particular relates to a display device with improved impact resistance strength.
2. Description of the Related Art
Flexible display devices have some advantages, such as light in weight, thin in thickness, flexible and not easy to be broken. Therefore, usage of the flexible display devices has become an important development trend. Generally, the flexible display devices are electrophoretic display (EPD) devices, which can display image through controlling distribution of charged particles within display region by electric filed to change reflectivity of the incident ambient light. Base on the above display principle, the electrophoretic display devices have bistability and need no additional light source. Therefore, the electrophoretic display devices can meet the need of power-saving feature of the flexible display devices.
FIG. 1 is a schematic cross-sectional view of a conventional electrophoretic display device. Referring to FIG. 1, the conventional electrophoretic display device 100 includes an electrophoretic display panel 110 and at least one functional layer 120. The functional layer 120 is disposed on the electrophoretic display panel 110. The functional layer 120 can be a barrier layer for preventing the electrophoretic display panel 110 from infiltrating moisture, a protective layer for preventing the electrophoretic display panel 110 from being scratched by an external force, or an optical film with anti-glare, anti-reflective or anti-fogging function. However, in the conventional electrophoretic display device 100, the functional layer 120 does not have sufficient impact resistance strength. Therefore, if the electrophoretic display device 100 is impacted by an external force, the display unit in the electrophoretic display panel 110 may be damaged. Consequently, some problems, such as abnormal displaying of the electrophoretic display device 100, may be appears.